Many products and services have only a limited time of usability. For example, if there are vacant seats on an airplane flight, when the flight takes off, the usability of (and the revenue from) these seats is lost. As another example, the usability of (and the revenue from) a hotel room is lost if the room remains unoccupied overnight. A third example would be a table at a popular restaurant. As a lunch hour or evening passes, the revenue and value from an unused table is lost. Many people might be interested in taking advantage of such opportunities at the last minute if the price is low enough, if the service is convenient enough, or if the service is particularly scarce, but they may not have the opportunity, the interest, or the time to search an auction site for such products and services.
What is needed is a system and method that, based on a set of known preferences and historic transactions with customers, could cull from a customer database the customers most likely to close a transaction, and thus allow fleeting inventories to be sold off before they expire and allow customers to get access to extremely convenient, highly sought after, or well priced services.